Palabras Primerizas
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: La primera, segunda y tercera palabras de Hana son las que Yoh, Anna y Hao se empeñaran en conseguir ¿Lo lograrán? Son Semi-Drabbles.


Palabras primerizas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Takei, yo solo…solo… ¡Déjenme en paz!

Summary: La primera, segunda y tercera palabras de Hana son las que Yoh, Anna y Hao se empeñaran en conseguir ¿Lo lograrán? _SonSemi_-_Drabbles._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Tío Hao

-Ao-

-No es Ao, es Hao-corrigió el mayor que se encontraba al cuidado de su sobrino. Ya que su hermano y cuñada habían salido.

-Ao- tartamudeo el pequeño Asakura.

-¡No, estás mal! Es Hao-insistió el tío del pequeño.

Hana se le quedo observando.

-A...-

-¡Argh!-se desesperó.- ¡Haber, entonces dí _tío_!-ordeno pronunciando con fuerzas _esa_ palabra.

-Tío-pronuncio su sobrino para enojo de Hao.

-Pequeño demonio...tuuuuú-empezaba Hao, pero paró.- ¡No puedo creer que digas esa palabra tan horrorosa y mi honorable nombre, no!-

-Tío Ao...-decía el pequeño entre tartamudeos.

-¡No!-exclamó- Es Hao, HAO, H-A-O- corrigió.

-Tio Ha...-Hao lo observo emocionado-hahahahahahaha-Hana perdió la concentración al ver como dos ardillas _"peleaban"._

A Hao le salió una gota en la nuca antes de caer en depresión contra el suelo.

Hana lo observo con curiosidad. Hao ¿eh? No parecía tan difícil de decir.

-Tío Ao- no había podido. Sin embargo, logro que su pariente le empezará a prestar atención.

-Tío Ha...ha...o-intentó. Por poco.

Hao lo observo con una ceja alzada.

-Tío Ha...-

-¡Ya llegamos Nii-san, Hana!-interrumpió Yoh entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Hana observo molesto, el origen del mal que lo había interrumpido a mitad de su logro. Con que era el hippie idiota de su padre... ¿eh?

Y Hao, Hao explotó.

-¡Yoh, maldito hermano menor, cuando te agarre te despellejaré vivo!-

-TTOTT ¿Y ahora que hice Nii-san?-pregunto corriendo Yoh.

-Será más bien, que no hiciste...-le alego resentido Hao aún persiguiéndolo.

-¡Tío Hao!-se escucho un grito en la cocina haciendo que los gemelos pararan abruptamente.

-Vaya, Hana aprendió a decir tu nombre-dijo Yoh-¡Ahora dí papá!-pidió.

-Tío Hao-volvió a repetir Hana.

¡Al fin! Después de muchos años el entrenamiento dio fruto-celebro Hao

-¿Que entrenamiento? e.e-pregunto Yoh celoso.

-Uno especial que cree, para que Hana me llamara así- le respondió levantando a su sobrino de la andadera- Hana y yo nos vamos por un helado... ¡Nos vemos!-volteó a ver a Hana-¡Dile adiós a papá!-Hana solo agito su pequeña mano con una sonrisa. Antes de que Hao cerrara la puerta principal.

¡A mí nunca me invitó un helado y mucho menos Hana me ha llamado papá...!-lloriqueó Yoh antes de ir en dirección al teléfono que Manta había instalado (y pagaba) para marcar el número de su progenitora.

-¿Mami?-pregunto Yoh todo moqueado- No, soy Yoh-contestó.

-¡Mami!, Nii-san se ha llevado a mi hijo a comer un helado y a mí me dejó solito... ¡No me cuida!-lloriqueó

-...-

-¿Y qué tal si me quemo?-se quejó.

-Yoh, ya deja a tu hermano en paz y vete a entrenar-se escuchó el grito de Anna.

-Hijo, luego hablamos...ahora tu padre y yo estamos de vacaciones en Orlando-se escuchó la voz de Keiko desde el otro lado de la "Chucheria humana" como le llamaba su hermano al teléfono- ¡Diablos!, Se ha quedado atorado en el Dumbo volador...luego hablamos-colgó.

-TToTT ¡A mí nunca me llevaron a Orlando!-

-¡Asakura!-se oyó el gritó de su esposa desde la sala de estar.

-TToTT ¡Ya voy Annita!-

-¡Asakura!-grito Anna-¿En dónde está mi hijo?-pregunto furiosa Anna entrando por la cocina.

-Etto... ¡Nii-san se lo llevó!-

-¿¡QUÉ?!-preguntó Anna

-Pues, es que como Hannita dijo su primera palabra...pues Hao se lo llevó para celebrar n.n-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Annita, has estado repitiendo la misma palabra muchas veces...¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto Yoh.

-¿Mi hijo dijo su primera palabra y no fue "Voy a entrenar", "Mamá" o "Yo voy a entrenar y no voy a quedarme de vago como mi padre"?-se quejo Anna indignada.

A Yoh le salió una gota en la nuca.

-Hay Annita, pides cosas difíciles…-le dijo a su esposa

-Bueno, y entonces… ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra?-preguntó.

-Etto…Tío Hao…-dijo Yoh casi sin voz.

-¿Cuál dices?-Anna lo miraba fríamente.

-Tío Hao…-volvió a decir Yoh.

Anna abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¡ASAKURA HAO!-se oyó por todo Japón.

Yoh se encontraba escondido detrás del sofá de la pensión. Cuando llegó Anna.

¡PLAF!

Yoh estrenaba mejilla roja.

-Bien, tú desgraciado hermano habrá ganado su primera palabra... ¡Pero prometo que la segunda palabra de mi hijo, no! Muajajajajajajaja -decidió Anna mientras reía malévolamente.

-e.e ¿En qué diablos me he metido?-se pregunto Yoh a sí mismo.

* * *

OwO ¡Nunca pensé que lo terminaría!, bueno, no sé como salió esto…solo recuerdo que Hana de peque me daba ternura (especialmente porque no traía su cara de amargado e.e) Y pues después de ver la nueva patadota que le dio a su "adorado Tío Hao" (Véase Shaman King Flowers 17) me inspiré. Bien, dejen reviews (si quieren, sino, no ¿eh? O.o)

...

..

.


End file.
